A STORY ABOUT HOPE: MANY FAMILIAR FACES
by pau.arigon
Summary: based in The Lord Of The Rings books by J.R.R Tolkien


**MANY FAMILIAR FACES**

I wake up in a strange room...this is not my bedroom, the sound of birds, music and voices comes to me, as I try to get up and get some clothes I realize that there is a person in the room, slowly he start to talk:

-We were very worried about you. Actually there were some that never leve your room, just in case that you will wake up, I myself was one of those...

I recognize that voice...but..no it can't be, they are fictional...they only are in books and movies...

-hmmm, well well enough talk, it would be better if I leave you alone my lady. When you get dressed please come outside, we are all expecting for you.

As the old man close the door I sit in my bed in shock...that man...it can't be him...but the face, the voice...Gandalf?...

I get up, dress myself and look to the mirror...I didn't have words, it was an elvish dress, green as young grass and with golden flowers all arround the wirst...I look to myself, I couldn't belive it.  
I open the door and I start to walk down stairs, in the end there was a tall, long and dark haired boy waiting...

-My lady, i'm glad to see that you are well recovered, my name is Lindir, please let me take you with the others.  
Others? the old man say that the others were concerned about me...but who they are?  
As I follow Lindir through the yard I start to think that this place is very familiar to me...

-It looks like Imladris...  
-That is because we are in Imladris my lady  
-Wait, what?!  
-Yes my lady, maybe you know it better by the name of Rivendel.

I was about to ask him how the hell it was that possible when we arrive to a garden full of flowers, birds, and the smell of roses and cinamon was in the air, for a moment I feel how those fragances fill me up and make me feel that everything was just ok and the world stop for a moment.

-The lady has wake up.

Lindir voice take me out of that dream, everyone was screaming of joy and laughing, sudenly a hand takes mine and a deep but sweet voice say:

-MELLON NIN! you're fine! I tought I was...sorry...that we were going to loose you!

-umm...ummm...no haha of course no, why...why do you all think that?

-Well maybe just because the bite of that wag was poisoned and if it weren't by lord Elrond you were dead at this time, thanks Eru he was with us in that mission...

Gandalf smile at me, it was like he was enjoying my speechless face.

-Mithrandir is right my lady, but it wasn't only my powers who keep you alive, you have a strong soul, it's not your time yet, many great things are in your journey, wellcome back... Celadriel.

Celadriel...  
it was the name your friends give you in that online game...but you get bored and go to read, after 2 and a half hour you fell asleep...after that you dont remeber anything.

I Sit next to Gandalf, after talking with everyone and when they were all hearing how Gimli kill more orcs than Legolas I ask Gandalf who was the boy who aproach me when I arrive to the garden.

-Oh I see, you dont remember, he is Haldir, a mighty and strong...

-Lothlorien guardian...right?

-Yes, Yes, it seems that you remember somethings...as I was telling you, when you fall in battle Haldir was the one who take you here with Lord Elrond, only in Rivendel you were safe in that moment. He was every single day, every single second next to you, waiting for you to wake up. And you wake up dear.

-but Gandalf, I dont remember anything, all I know from middle earth it's because of the books and the movies...I fall asleep in my friends house while reading and I wake up here...I dont understand anything of this...and Celadriel it's not my real name...and...

-hush hush my lady, all those question will have answer, just wait, do not hurry to know everything my child. Now, why we dont go there and see who will win?  
At some distance Legolas was taking Gimli's challange, the one who get drunk fastest loose...  
Of course, Legolas win.

I get tired of the noise and decied to take a walk trough the gardens.

After a while I found a big tree with big but thin leafs, many of them were touching the grass, I lay down the tree. I can feel how peacefull is the place, how beautiful...and with the sound of the birds, and the sound of the leafs touching themselfs I fall asleep in the most sweet dream of all...

Paula Arigón

Well I hope you all enjoy my first fic, I will try to upload when I have some free time! ENJOY!


End file.
